


Those Blushing Cheeks

by SarkOfEldom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, SuperCorp, kara zor-el - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkOfEldom/pseuds/SarkOfEldom
Summary: Kara Danvers is in desperate need of a pick-me-up, and luckily her sister knows exactly who to call.But will Lena Luthor be enough to fix her?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 237





	Those Blushing Cheeks

At one in the morning she got a call from a very worried Danvers sister. She thought for a moment that perhaps it was Kara, that girl never seemed to sleep. But then why would she ever call her so late into the night? That question was answered when Alex's voice could be heard on the other line.

"Alex? What is it?"

"It's Kara."

"Is she okay?"

"No. No I mean yeah she's fine, but she's not.."

"Alex?"

"I'm very worried about her. She's not sleeping, she's shutting herself off and she won't talk to anyone. Not even me."

"So you're calling because?"

"Can I speak to her? I want to try to get to her one more time."

"Alex she isn't here."

There was a pause as Lena's heart began to speed up.

"What? I- I thought she'd go to you."

"I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Neither have I."

Lena could hear the fear in Alex's voice, it matched the same feeling she felt in her heart.

"Where would she go?"

"Uhm-" She stuttered her words, something that sounded like she were to say "Fort" but decided against it. "I- I don't know. She wouldn't go to Eliza... no activity tonight so-" she cut herself off again, changing her mind on the words she spoke. 

"There's a bar across town, maybe I should try there."

"Why don't I go?" Lena didn't mean for those words to come out, she hadn't wanted to offer to go but her mind had already made its choice. "I mean you said yourself that she isn't talking to you. Maybe I can get through to her."

"Ok. Yeah I'll text you the address. But I have to warn you, this bar is a little different.."

Lena held back a gulp. Kara wasn't that kind of person. Was she? No..

"It's sort of like an alien hide out. Kara's boyf- ex-boyfriend, showed it to her."

Oh. That wasn't what Lena was expecting to hear but it definitely made a lot more sense.

A good twenty minutes had gone by before Lena had managed to get to the bar. It took her a while to find this place, she'd never heard of anything like it. When she found the address it didn’t seem like it was correct, until she decided to walk back behind the alley where she found a large metal door. For a moment she wasn't sure but when someone came out with gills along their neck and a blue hue to their skin she knew she was in the right place. It was a rather interesting sight for the CEO, and she took a minute to recollect herself before striding in through the doorway.

The first thing that hit her were the smells of the bar. She recognized the whiskey and gin but the others were impalpable. It was something unworldly, it wasn't sweet or sour but somewhere in between that made her head spin. The bar wasn't filled with sports tv and men moving and talking clamorously, instead it was rather calm and most seemed to be enjoying themselves. After adjusting to the new scenery it didn't take long for her to find the reporter she was looking for, who looked rather glum and immured within her own self-pity. It was a look Lena had worn herself too many times. 

"What would you like?" A sweet voice brought her attention to a rather pretty, more human looking bartender. Lena looked back at Kara, who was seated four seats away from her at the bar. She could tell from where she was how drunken the poor girl was.

"Just a water. For the girl over there." She pointed her out and the woman smiled back at her as she walked away.

Lena listened intently for Kara's voice, letting out a chuckle when the blonde jumped at the glass being set down in front of her. "Oh I did-didn't order thisss..." she slurred out with a hiccup. 

"It's from the pretty brunette." 

The bartender looked over to Lena's direction, as did Kara who's eyes were squinting behind her glasses. Lena finally walked over and set herself down next to the confused girl.

"What are you doing here?" The words were mumbled and soft.

"Got a call from Alex. She's very worried about you." Kara replied to Lena with an annoyed sigh. Lena pushed the water glass towards the girl, "Drink up. You'll feel better, trust me." She had never seen Kara drunk before, she didn't even think she could get drunk. Kara had never touched a glass of wine or a bottle of beer in her life, or as far as Lena knows.

"Talk to me. What's eating you up?" She asked sincerely as the blonde tipped the water slowly into her mouth.

"Just. Everything." Kara sulked. Her shoulders shifted and her head collapsed onto her arms which were lying across the bar table. Lena wasn't sure what to think at first, she'd never seen her friend so depressed before. She quickly laid a hand on Kara'a back and began rubbing out the ruffles in her shirt.

"Everything? That's a whole lot of stuff Kara. Start somewhere small."

It took a few moments before the blonde tilted her head to the side so she could look at Lena. Tears seemed to form in her eyes, red and wet. "I'm alone." She whimpered. Lena reached for her shoulders but the girl sprung up. "Every relationship I've been in has failed. I'm never going to get a boyfriend. I -" she took a heavy and shaky breath. "With the kind of life I live I don't think I'm supposed to."

"Now I don't believe that." Lena was rubbing Kara's shoulders. "I don't believe in soul mates either but surely no ones meant to be alone."

"Yeah. No one human."

The words were faint enough for just Lena to hear. It surprised her at first, of course she knew Kara was Supergirl but she hadn't ever thought that Kara knew that she had figured it out. They hadn't ever talked about it before. Perhaps this is them talking about it. Lena grabbed ahold of Kara's shoulders again, pulling the girl's attention away from the water she was drinking.

"Hey. It doesn't matter if you're alien or not. You deserve someone, and a woman as wonderful as you - there's no chance of you not finding anyone."

"But I can't have anyone, Lena. Not as Supergirl. As long as Supergirl has someone she loves that person is in danger. How could I let that happen? Even my sister, oh Rao my sister is always in danger. I don't want that for them. Anyone Supergirl cares for is in danger. Maybe she should just be on her own..."

"That's a lonely life, Kara. Trust me you wouldn't want that." Lena spoke as if from experience, and for a moment Kara held her gaze with wonderment. What had this woman been through?

"And what if I just lived as Kara Danvers? There'd be no one to save the city. Maybe I could have a boyfriend but that wouldn't matter then. I'm useless as a human." She dropped her head onto her hand, blocking her eyes from Lena.

"Hey. Don't ever say that. You're never useless." Lena felt Kara's shoulders bouncing gently as the girl quietly sobbed.

"I am, Lena! I am..." her shouts quickly grew silent. She was angry and upset, but so tired of everything. A fight was the last thing she wanted. "When an earthquake hit National City I didn't have my powers. My arm was broken and I got sick. There were so many people hurt. So many people I couldn't help. Some of them died, Lena!" She looked up with red and wet eyes. Streaks of water ran down her face and it took everything in that moment for Lena not to hold her. She looked so fragile. Every bone in her body was telling her to hold her weeping friend, but Lena resisted. "And I couldn't save them." The woman caved and finally wrapped her arms around Kara. She felt the girl's fingers dig into her shoulder, grasping so hard as if she was scared. Scared of what? Of Lena letting go? Scared of herself? It was painful but the dark haired girl couldn't bring herself to tell Kara that.

"Without my powers I'm useless. Couldn't even save one person..." the whispered words soaked into her collarbone, along with tears and warmth from the girl's cheek. Lena pulled back and looked into Kara's eyes even though they were cast down to the floor.

"Listen to me. Don't ever think like that. You only think you're useless without your powers because you've never had a life without them. Im sure as a kid when you were growing up you always used them even when you weren't supposed to." Kara sniffled and looked at Lena. "If you grew up human, without any powers you'd still be an amazing hero. It's in your blood, Kara. It's who you are. You would've found a way to save people, to give them hope. Powers or not you are a hero."

Kara's lips tilted into a small smile, but quickly faded. "And still I'm left with no one. As Kara Danvers I've got no powers, no real way of saving everyone. Sure, maybe I'd bring hope but how long would that last if there's no one to save them? And as Supergirl I can't have a boyfriend. I can't even have a friend or family without the risk of them getting hurt. I mean look at you- you've been hurt so many times just because you know me."

"Oh I don't think that's true. I'm a Luthor, Kara. I'm bound to have enemies. Knowing you has nothing to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it." Kara whispered it so quietly Lena wasn't quite sure she heard right.

"Who am I, Lena?" Her voice was so sincere. She asked in a way that sounded like she really had no clue. "As Kara Danvers I'm nothing, but as Supergirl I have nothing. No one. What am I?" She cried, which made Lena's muscles ache because she was so desperate to hold her. 

"That's easy. You're extraordinary." She smiled but it wasn't enough. "You're Kara Danvers, and you -" her hands wrapped around her friends, "are my favorite person."

Kara smiled again. She loved that Lena cared for her and yet she couldn't agree with what she was saying. Kara was in a slump and it seemed impossible to get out of. No matter what Lena said it wouldn't change how Kara felt about herself. It wouldn't change the truth. "Thanks Lena, but it still doesn't change things."

Lena felt devastated. Not because Kara wasn't listening to her but because Kara was hurt. Kara was damaged and in distress. All Lena wanted to do was help her. Just be there for her. But all she could do was listen as her best friend, whom she loved so dearly sat and criticized herself and there was nothing she could say that would help. At first the girl was upset, but it somehow turned to anger because she just wouldn't listen. Lena was angry that Kara couldn't see just how amazing she was. Just how beautiful and perfect. Kara looked at Lena with those puppy eyes, how could she resist? If there was nothing that could get Kara to shut up and listen to what Lena was saying, to understand that this projection of herself she had created was completely ridiculous then there was only one thing left that Lena could try. One thing that she had been thinking about doing all night but fought herself for, one thing she found herself doing before she could even think twice about it.

And she kissed her. It wasn't passionate, or engulfing or something that said "you are mine." For something so small the world had fallen away, if just for a moment. It was simple, sweet. A friendly kiss that made it seem like they had been together for so long it didn't matter what if felt like. A brief kiss that although barely even lasted two seconds had told the other girl exactly what Lena had wanted it to;

_I'm here for you. Always, and I am never leaving. _

Kara's eyes scanned over her face in awe. She wasn't surprised, or nervous, not even confused. No, no she was full of wonderment and curiosity, her eyes twinkled and she kept looking down at those red lips with hunger and desperation. Her face had begun to turn pink in embarrassment when she noticed Lena looking at her. Lena couldn't help but smile at those blushing cheeks. Damn those cheeks. 

"I- uh..." Kara tried to speak but her words wrapped around her tongue and instead she flashed a big, white toothy smile. Lena's hand cupped Kara's face and wiped away the remaining tears. Her pink cheek felt hot underneath the woman's hand, but nothing could ever make her want to take her hand off.

"You are Kara Danvers. You're my favorite person in this world. And you may not want to be Kara or Supergirl, but I want both."

Kara sniffed, her head tilted into Lena's hand. "Hot mess and all?" They chuckled. "Even if it means you'd be in danger?"

"Especially." Lena smiled. "I want _you _, Kara."

"Figure this out together?" Kara asked, and Lena's hand fell off her face and intertwined with Kara's hand. She lead her off the chair, her eyes twinkling. 

"Together." 

They walked out, hand in hand, ready to face the world.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of Kara and Lena together, let me know if you want more or have any suggestions! :)


End file.
